Enter the Shadow Village
by ZeekUchiha
Summary: The course of history changes as three new ninja join our hero's quest to become the greatest ninja of Konoha. New paths and adventures open up for the characters we've come to love. NaruHina. Rated M just to be safe. Revised and Reposted.
1. Prologue: The Village with no Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto for a number of reasons but the most important one is because it's too much responsibility on my shoulders.

Author's Note: Alright as promised here is the long over due Enter the Shadow Village. I fully understand that I've neglected my other stories but all I have to say is shit happens. This story and its characters are connected to author Dante Hyuuga's stories Destiny's Path and Alternate Routes. He will be my backseat author for this story and is the other parent to it so enjoy!

* * *

Pure and utter darkness. That's all there was joining the three sleeping figures in their cramped cell. It wasn't anything new to them. On the contrary it was always there both during the night and the morning…not as if they could tell the difference. As their frail chests heaved from each breath a camera was watching them carefully.

In the opposite end a room was filled with about a dozen working scientists and a few Anbu stood at their usual posts, but one figure stood out among them all. There sat was a robe clad figure with a kanji on his head ornament that read 'Naito'. Not much was seen due to most of the robe covering him only leaving his eyes visible but that was enough to let anyone know not to challenge him.

"Aishou what do today's progress reports say?" said the robed man to who appeared to be the head scientist.

"Not much progress Naitokage-sama. Shisaku-ichi's ninjustsu remains top notch. Shisaku-nii's swordsmanship is still unmatched and Shisaku-san still refuses to partake in combat.

"Hmm I see well then how goes our side experiment?"

"Well it is coming along but are you sure that creating something this unstable is wise? If word gets out about our plans then the other countries won't hesitate to start and immediate war against us."

"The Village Hidden in the Shadows has remained under the radar from the other villages for decades. They believe us to be a neutral nation that is harmless since we were the only ones not to participate in the Great Ninja Wars."

"Yes but news travels fast my lord. If even Konoha were to hear of our ambitions they would wipe us out with ease!"

"That's enough Aishou! The only reason we came to this decision was because the progress of the children isn't as fast as we need it to be. Besides once we finish the weapon it wouldn't even matter if all the nations merged into one and opposed us because they would be wiped out in an instant. Now then I won't hear anymore disrespect from you is that clear?"

"Y-yes Naitokage-sama forgive me for my insolence." '_For everyone's sake I really hope it doesn't come down to using this thing."_

* * *

As dawn broke a rather old man was enjoying the breeze of the new spring as he began to file some paperwork until there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," said the man removing his pipe to speak.

Two ninja entered the room and stood at attention. One was a male with silver hair, a mask covering a majority of his face, and a headband covering one of his eyes only leaving the other eye as the only visible skin to be seen.

The other was female with purple hair, equally purple eyes, and a trench coat covering questionable fishnet armor.

"Ah Kakashi and Anko, it's nice to see you two out of that Anbu getup and being a normal couple for a change!" said the man leaving the two others to blush and avoid each other's eye contact.

"Ehem…Yes Hokage-sama you wished for us to see you. I believe we got word that it was urgent," said Kakashi regaining his aloof composure.

"Ah yes I would say it is rather important depending how you want to think about it," said the old man taking another puff of his pipe.

"What do you mean its important depending how we think about it?" questioned the purple haired ninja.

"Well about a week ago I received news that one of the villages might have a secret weapon and are considering using it. Mind you this is all speculation but I can't help but shake off this chill I have about it."

"Do you think that one of the nations might have a bijuu at their disposal?"

"I thought the exact same thing but there is no possibility that a village can keep a bijuu a secret without any other village being aware of it. It's something different but can be just as devastating I fear."

"So why summon us here? What do you want Kakashi and me to do about it?"

"Ah always to the point Anko. Well I wanted you two to organize a small but reliable platoon outside the Anbu so that I may send you out as soon as I hear of something. Also tell everyone in the platoon to cancel any missions they had before hand and that goes for you two as well. That is all."

The two nodded and left the Hokage's chambers to assemble the platoon. They needed to gather their most skilled and reliable comrades for something this big.

* * *

As the little boy's eyes slowly fluttered open he was greeted by the foul stench of his cell. It didn't matter how long he lived there the smell of sweat and blood never seemed to falter. He stretched and scratched the back of his spiky indigo hair and looked around the cell.

To his right at the top corner of the cell lay a sleeping girl with long brown locks and torn rags that were a poor excuse to be called clothes. On the opposite end sat a boy with long black hair in a ponytail with two thick bangs covering his face but his red eyes stood out too much to be unnoticed. He was tinkering at a sword that belonged to the indigo haired boy.

"Hey Zeek! How'd you sleep?" asked the indigo haired boy to the raven haired one.

There was no answer as the other continued tinkering with the sword. "Hey Zeek I asked you how you slept!"

There was still no answer. The little boy gritted his teeth at the lack of response he was getting. "Damn it why won't you answer me!"

"I'm not answering you because you know as well as I do that we are forbidden against using our real names. They gave us these names for a reason! So in response to your question I slept fine Shisaku-nii. Thank you for asking," said Zeek with obvious sarcasm in his gratitude.

"God damn it you know I hate that! I want to be called by my name not the unoriginal title they named me with. You don't mind constantly referred to as Shisaku-ichi?"

"No I don't because it's just a stupid title that they like calling me. You shouldn't let something so insignificant get to you Dante- Damn it now you got me started!"

The commotion from the argument cause the sleeping girl to stir in her sleep before waking up to the two boys.

"Dante-kun. Zeek-kun. Why are you two making so much noise?" said the brown haired girl rubbing her eyes.

"We weren't arguing Shisaku-san. Go back to sleep and don't call us that you know you aren't supposed to."

"Don't listen to him Ayeka-chan. He's just cranky that's all."

Due to the commotion from the argument a voice echoed from the speakers at the ceiling of the cell.

"Obviously if you three have enough energy to argue then you have energy to being your morning routine. Now head for the training room or no food for the rest of the day!" boomed the voice before fading away.

The three took a moment to stretch off their sleep and proceeded out of the cell. They walked into a rather large room with weapons on the walls and fresh corpses probably from their last session. A door opened and six Anbu walked through it. After no warning two sped towards each of the children.

As two ran towards Zeek he formed several hand signs in rapid succession before letting a large stream of fire out of his mouth that incinerated his assailants.

As the second pair ran at Dante he swung his sword what appeared to be once but multiple gashed formed on the Anbu before they fell on the floor dead.

As the final pair ran towards the girl she simply placed her palms on the ground before s large amount of tall bones pierced through the ground to surround her but she was careful to not even graze her opponents.

The speaker came on and the same voice as heard earlier came on.

"Shisaku-san I will not remind you again to kill your attackers!"

"I told you I don't want to kill them. The only reason they're attacking me is because you're making them!"

"That is not your decision to make. Now kill them!" There was no reaction from the girl as she kept her eyes shut tight and her palms remained on the ground.

"Fine then! Shisaku-ichi dispose of the two remaining men"

Zeek nodded and slowly walked towards the two frightened men who were well aware of his capabilities. When he reached them they expected him to execute a ninjustsu but instead he simply stared right at their eyes.

They suddenly noticed that the tomoe in his red eyes begin to spin. In a matter of seconds they were witnessing their deaths by getting mauled and shredded by hellhounds. For what appeared to be hours they collapsed on the floor dead from sheer mental exhaustion.

Ayeka's bones began to recede into the ground as she stared into the same eyes that had mercilessly killed those two ninja they were filled with sadness that she knew were meant as an apology to her.

"Well done Shisaku-ichi. Alright you guys are done for now, your slop is ready in your cell so go eat," said the voice in the speaker before fading once more.

The children took one last look at the dead bodies before proceeding into their cell for breakfast or at least the closest thing to it. On the other end the Naitokage and Aishou were sitting after watching the display the three children had done.

"Why does Shisaku-san refuse to fight Aishou? Time and time again we have told her to do so and even punished her but she still refuses to kill. When has there ever been a Kaguya that detested battle and killing?" asked the robed man to his subordinate.

"I don't understand either my lord. She just doesn't seem to accept killing or even battle as a part of a ninja's profession. It doesn't matter that much because Shisaku-ichi and nii don't have a problem with it," said Aishou looking at each child's statistics on his computer.

"Yes they are rather adept at killing aren't they? But in the end I would say that Shisaku-ichi remains the perfect ninja. He uses his Sharingan well and has no problem in answering to orders. While Shisaku-nii is more physically skilled especially with a sword there remains that little problem of his which is unfortunate because Hyuuga's rely on their hands for the jyuuken!" shouted the Naitokage in frustration.

"Yes the problem remains that his arms start to give out after repeated use and when left untreated start to cripple. We developed a drug that suppresses the illness but it lowers his taijutsu efficiency by 40 percentso we terminated it."

"It doesn't matter anymore because what we're developing now exceeds any ninja's power. After it's completed we will have every nation on their hands and knees begging for mercy!"

* * *

There he was watching that man. He had been watching that man train for hours for as long as he could remember. He practiced his ninjustsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and even weapons practice. He was skilled at them all. The way he never lost concentration was remarkable and it looked effortless for him. He admired his brother so much. It was obvious his clan paid most attention to him he couldn't blame them; the man was a genius after all. After watching him train for hours he was surprised to see a man come up to him from out of nowhere.

"Kakashi-san what a surprise to see you. To what do I owe this visit?" asked the teenager placing his kunai back in its holster."

"Itachi-san I'm sorry to bother you like this but urgent matters have come up and we need your assistance right way," said the masked nin.

"We?"

"Yes I'll explain on the way to the rendezvous point."

"Of course I understand. Hey Sasuke-kun I'm afraid I might not be back home for a while so tell mother and father that I've gone for important business with the Anbu," said Itachi to the tree behind him.

From behind the tree walked a little boy with downward spiky hair surprised to find out his brother knew about his whereabouts the entire time. He regained his composure in a second and raced off towards his home catching a glimpse of the two men racing off into the woods.

"So Kakashi-san what is this urgent matter that you were referring to?"

"Well Itachi it isn't very good news I must say. I will give you along with the other members of the team the full details once we all arrive. I chose you to join because I have decided to leave my post as Anbu captain and give the position to you when the time arrives. This mission should be good practice for you."

"I am most honored of this undeserving position, thank you."

"Nonsense Itachi. You are the best candidate for the job because not only are you a fine shinobi but you come with the skill and prowess of one that only comes around in a century. This is our stop," said Kakashi as the two hopped off the branch they were on to join four other ninja.

Itachi observed the ninja that were to be on the mission along side him and Kakashi. Maito Gai the taijutsu specialist of Konoha and Kakashi's eternal rival. Sarutobi Asuma the trench knife user and genjutsu specialist Yuuhi Kurenai. Last but certainly not least was Mitarashi Anko the snake jutsu user and Captain Kakashi's girlfriend. This fine group of shinobi should have no trouble completing any mission that faced them.

"Alright you all thank you for joining me here. Now I'm sure all of you are quite curious as to why you were all asked to refrain from taking any missions until further notice. Well let me explain now. About two months ago the Hokage got word that one of the country's had a very powerful weapon that rivaled the bijuu in destructive power. A month ago it was confirmed to exist and a week ago it was revealed that Kagegakure was in hold of the weapon," said Kakashi in an earnest tone beginning to shake towards the end of his explanation.

"So what exactly is this thing that's so damn powerful? I mean maybe they're just bluffing about the weapon I mean come on what is as strong as a bijuu anyway?" asked Kurenai not completely convinced about their target.

"It doesn't matter what weapon those guys have because with the amount of youth this team contains not even the gods can stand in our way!" injected guy as he gave a thumbs up and his signature smile.

What Kakashi said after that left the entire group in complete silence so much so that even the ever enthusiastic guy was left without any trace of confidence on his face.

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple Gai…it was confirmed that the Village Hidden in the Shadows has a Hydrogen bomb in its possession."

* * *

Well there is the first chapter of Enter the Shadow Village. Fear not as this and a few of the following chapters will be prologues of the main story and our main blonde hero with make his debut soon. There will be plenty of NaruHinaness and other pairings along with action, adventure and three kick ass OCs. I will rate this story M for adult language and graphic scenes that come up. I hope you read and review because I will try to update as frequently as I can!


	2. Prologue: A Test Against Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto for a number of reasons but the most important one is because it's too much responsibility on my shoulders.

Authors Note: Umm that was some good reviews…not lol whatever I don't let that bother me anymore. So I know some of you are like where the fuck is Naruto and whatnot, well he's coming so don't you worry. Like the story says these are prologues of the main story where there will be so much Naruto and Hinata fluff that all of you will throw your lunch up. Well I'm going to go now and let you read the story. Go on now you little scamps.

* * *

The weather was lovely that day with not a cloud in the sky, yet it went unnoticed as six shinobi were racing against the clock to their destination.

"Alright we have a problem on our hands. We don't know when or where the bomb will go off. Another problem is that Kagegakure is the farthest village from us and it'll probably take us weeks to get there," said Kakashi trying to speed up the groups pace as they hopped from branch to branch.

"If you don't mind me asking Kakashi; where is Kagegakure no sato located anyway?" asked Kurenai trying to keep up her pace with the others.

"Ah I'm not surprised you don't know Kurenai. You see being a neutral village as it is, Konoha never had to deal with them. They never asked anything from us and we never asked anything from them. Being so distant from the other countries, not to make a pun here, they were like a shadow of the other nations. But to stay on topic it is rather far from us. In fact it's on a completely different continent, and located in Hikari no kuni, the light country."

"Isn't that a bit ironic? The shadow village located in the light country," interrupted Asuma.

"Well you can't honestly ask that Asuma considering we are the leaf village located in the fire country. Any who, the trip there will take a while so bear with me. We're going to travel south and cross the border into the Tea Country and from that point travel to the other end of the country where Port City is located. All that may take us from a week to ten days. Here is the hard part; the continent is relatively far away. It would take up maybe two weeks to get there, and that's if the sea is calm. Once we reach the continent we will be in Nagisa Town of the Marsh Country. After that we cross the border and into the heart of the Light County and infiltrate Kagegakure. I can only hope that the bomb won't be finished by the time we get there," stated the masked nin in as serious a tone as anyone could get.

"So who is the leader of Kagegakure if I may ask Kakashi-san," asked Itachi.

"The Naitokage, Kagami Naraku. I've only met him once during a meeting of village leaders. He is a very quiet man, but there is such an indescribable aura around him that it almost strangles you. He never wanted to partake in the 3rd Great Ninja War just as any of the previous Naitokage before him. The village was only attacked once when Naraku was elected the new Naitokage. Iwagakure thought that they could get them at a weakened state and get a powerful position with locations on two different continents. Naraku destroyed the opposing army by himself and sent any remaining stone ninja with their tails between their legs. We all thought it was a large act of kindness when he decided not to go to war with them."

"This man seems capable of anything," said Anko almost shivering just thinking of the man.

"Yes he is. Which is why we need to get to our destination as soon as possible," said Kakashi as they all sped up in hopes of preventing the largest catastrophe anyone has every seen.

* * *

Kagami Naraku was indeed capable of anything. With a large smirk on his he was watching his greatest creation being built. There were maybe a hundred scientists and ninja working on the bomb. He watched as some worked on the core of the bomb, others were adding the tritium and lithium deuteride as fusion fuel. All the necessary components were being fused with chakra to expand the reaction of the impact. He couldn't even begin to imagine the large scale impact of the bomb.

"How much longer Aishou? How much longer until I have the other countries begging me for mercy?" asked the Naitokage almost drooling from anticipation.

"Well my lord it appears that it should be completed and ready for use in a few weeks. Though I'm sure after you use this thing there won't be any countries left to beg for anything and that's just from the impact. The nuclear fallout with leave any remaining people with their skin and organs hanging off their bones or mutated to the point of no return," said Aishou with concern in this voice.

"Don't ruin my fun Aishou; besides we can just drop it into the sea so that it will leave the countries in ruin," said the Naitokage as he chuckled to himself.

"Y-yes sir, of course, forgive me for my doubt. '_What a fool. He's going to have us all killed_'," thought Aishou to himself as he walked throughout the laboratory observing everyone's actions.

Aishou was well aware of what the Hydrogen Bomb was capable of; that was the reason why he was chosen to be head of the project. He knew all the dangers and possible outcomes of something as destructive as a Hydrogen Bomb. But the Naitokage was only thinking on ambition and his imagination.

A Hydrogen Bomb was far more dangerous than an Atomic Bomb. The explosion could be a thousand times destructive and a thousand times more dangerous. Hydrogen bombs work by using the energy of a fission bomb in order to compress and heat fusion fuel, which is accomplished by placing a fission bomb and fusion fuel (tritium, deuterium, or lithium deuteride) in proximity within a special, radiation-reflecting container.

When the bomb is detonated, gamma and X-rays emitted at the speed of light first compress the fusion fuel, then heat it to thermonuclear temperatures. The ensuing fusion reaction creates enormous numbers of high-speed neutrons, which then would induce fission in materials which normally are not prone to it, such as depleted uranium. Each of these components is known as a "stage," with the fission bomb as the "primary" and the fusion capsule as the "secondary." In large hydrogen bombs, about half of the yield, and much of the resulting nuclear fallout, comes from the final fission of depleted uranium. By chaining together numerous stages with increasing amounts of fusion fuel, the bomb can be made to an almost arbitrary yield.

This was no ordinary Hydrogen Bomb though, the bomb would be combine with chakra so that the reaction would expand in lengths that could swallow up half the planet. But all this wasn't what bothered Aishou the most, oh no not even close, it was the deployment of the weapon. That itself is fifty percent of the operation. One inaccurate move or insufficient particle and the bomb would go off in the lab and kill them all before they could even blink.

After being lost in thought for a long time Aishou was snapped back into reality by one of the ninja working on the project.

"Aishou-sama, are you alright? I asked if this was a sufficient amount of fuel for the bomb," asked the grunt.

"Hmm, Oh uh no there needs to be twice as much now get the fuck back to work before Naitokage-sama catches you slacking!"

"Yes sir!"

As he began to think again he had hoped that things would go smoothly and his worrying was all for nothing.

* * *

In the dank, dark, and smelly cell a pale eyed boy was lying on his back and counting the tiles off the cell's ceiling. Three thousand seven hundred and eighty, he already knew because he had counted them six times that day just as he had been doing everyday for the past week.

As he jerked up in frustration he spoke, "God damn it! I think for the first time in my life I actually miss that stupid voice in a box.

For the past few weeks the number of times Aishou's voice appeared on the speakers decreased little by little. They rarely were called to train and kill opponents. At this point they would sit in their cells all day and only be served their meals. In their case they were practically being treated like royalty!

"I don't know. This actually bothers me too. Why all of a sudden do they not force us to do anything? It's almost as if they have something new to play with. It's eerie," answered Zeek to Dante as he himself stared at the quiet speaker.

"I don't know what's wrong with you two! For the first time we don't have to kill. We don't get lashes for misbehaving. We don't have to do anything. Maybe…maybe they had a change of heart and wan't to set us free…into the outside world," spoke Ayeka with hope growing her green eyes.

"Oh please Ayeka-chan they would never set us free. They probably just forgot about us and have something else to play with. Besides, I'm bored to death here! I haven't killed a guy in like forever!," shouted Dante after trying to count on his fingers.

"I agree with Dante; this just doesn't feel right. We have had the same regiment since I can remember. Now all of a sudden we wait day by day in our cell unburdened? It just doesn't make sense," said Zeek joining the two children in the middle of the cell.

"Well…I suppose so. I mean as much as I like this new arrangement, it does seem a bit off. I guess all we can do is wait," said Ayeka as all three began to stare at the speaker is hopes of some command.

* * *

"C'mon old man! I want my own place!" shouted a little blonde boy.

It had been another beautiful day in Konoha. The Hokage had decided to take a stroll in the park when a little blonde boy approached him. He didn't know how far along the boy was into his rant, that's how intoxicating the breeze was.

"Did you say something Naruto?" asked the Hokage snapping out of his spell.

"For the hundredth time I want my own place!"

"And why is that Naruto? What is wrong with the Konoha Orphanage?"

"That place is a hellhole! Everyone there ignores me and the caretaker yells at me all the time for no reason!"

"If I heard right Mrs. Touji yells at you because you misbehave and never listen to her."

"That's because she's always mean to me! Why the hell should I listen to mean old ladies like her!

"Respect, Naruto. You respect your elders because it's the polite thing to do. Come Naruto take a walk with me," said the old man as the boy obediently listen and followed him into town.

"Naruto I understand you feel angry and confused when people are mean to you for no reason, but that's no reason to misbehave. It just makes people think even less of you," said the wise man as people of town bowed to him.

"Yeah, but why am I treated like his old man…it's…it's not fair," said Naruto tears welling up in his blue eyes.

"Now now Naruto don't cry. I don't know why the people here are the way they are but it's nothing to hold a grudge about. In fact prove them wrong for judging you. Show them that you deserve their respect," said the old man wiping away the boy's tears, lying about his ignorance.

"But how do I do that?"

"That's something you're going to have to to figure out all on your own my boy," said the old man taking Naruto by the hand as they continued their stroll through the village.

Over the several hours they spent together Naruto noticed that for the first time people weren't showing angry faces at him anymore…well not to his face at least. Every person who they passed both bowed and greeted the Hokage with such high honors. The Hokage even treated Naruto to as much ramen as he could eat. He didn't even remember why he was complaining to the old man. Towards the end of their trip they were walking to a building while eating popsicles.

Suddenly Naruto saw something that almost made him drop his frozen treat. There was a group of people walking together, who all had pale eyes. The person that caught his attention. It was a little girl who was holding hands with the man in the middle. She has short indigo hair, a pale complexion, and the same pale eyes the rest of the group had. The man must have been the father of the girl and the leader. He had a rather serious expression on his face…and was coming right towards Naruto! Naruto grew beat red as the group neared himself and was at a loss of words.

"Ah good morning Hiashi-sama. Lovely day this is, don't you agreea?" asked the Hokage with a kind smile on his face.

The man glanced curiously at Naruto before bowing to the old man. "Good morning Lord Hokage. Yes it seems we have been blessed with another beautiful day. So I'm assuming this is the--."

"Yes this here is young Naruto. We were just enjoying a lovely day when we happened to bump into you."

"Ah, I see…Naruto. It's nice to meet you," said Hiashi narrowing his eyes slightly wondering as to why the Hokage would be spending his time with the Kyuubi vessel.

"H-hello sir. It's nice to meet you," studdered Naruto who had never met someone of such a famous lineage.

When Naruto's gaze met the girl's both seemed to stare for an eternity when it was actually a mere few seconds. When Hiashi saw this he was a bit uneasy. He was well aware of what was inside of Naruto but wasn't as ignorant as the other citizen's of Konoha as to actually believe this boy could kill them all as he was. He respected the Fourth Hokage well and knew of his dying wish to treat his son as a hero. While he didn't go that far it was better to be safe than sorry when dealing with the Kyuubi container.

"Well then you must excuse us; we were going home. Hinata here needs to continue her training. I bid you two farewell," bowed Hiashi and left with the group of Hyuuga's towards their compound, but not before Hinata had one last glace at Naruto before blushing and turning away.

The Hokage just stared at Naruto as the boy continued looking onwards towards the group…well a certain girl in it at least.

"Are you alright Naruto? Your ice cream is melting," asked the man as the blue treat was dripping all over Naruto arm.

"Who was that?"

"Hmm? Who are you talking about Naruto?"

"The girl who was holding the adult guy's hand."

"What? Oh! Hahaha! Ah yes, that is Hyuuga Hiashi's daughter Hinata. She's rather shy and--."

"And really cute. I hope I get to see her again."

"Well yes I guess there is that too. Anyway Naruto, the reason why I brought you over to this building is to show you your new apartment."

That comment had snapped Naruto out of his hypnosis. "What was that?! When did you have time to get it for me when I only asked you today?"

"Well I had already bought it a few days ago. I couldn't let you keep terrorizing the orphanage so I decided to get you your own living quarters," chuckled the old man before opening the door and guiding Naruto to his apartment.

When the Hokage opened the door Naruto's jaw dropped. The apartment had one bedroom, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Sure it wasn't glamourous, but more than most single people owned.

"Do you like what you see Naruto? What's wrong?" asked the Hokage surprised by the earnest expression Naruto had on his face.

"…Why are you doing this old man? No one has ever been this nice to be before. Is this some kind of practical joke because it's not funny!" shouted Naruto trying to hold back tears.

"Naruto, this is nothing of the sort. I know you're not used to this, but it's happening. You deserve this gift. '_It's the least I can do for the burden you have to bear'."_

"Well thanks old man, but wait…I don't have the money to pay rent. What about food and clothes I don't have that kind of money!"

"All taken care of Naruto. I bought this place so there is no rent. I will be sending you money about once a week for food an clothes until you can pay for it yourself when you're an adult," said the old man before Naruto wrapped his arms around the man for a long hug, which he was more than happy to return.

After staying with Naruto for a bit and leaving him some money the Hokage was about to leave before Naruto spoke up.

"Old man, can I ask you for one more favor?"

"Hmm? Of course you can Naruto, what is it?"

"Sign me up for the next time the Ninja Academy is taking new students."

"Why on Earth do you want to be a ninja Naruto?"

"…So that one day I can become Hokage."

"Why do you want to be Hokage Naruto?" asked the man taken slightly a back by the comment.

"I saw how people respect you old man. I want that same respect from my people, so they can look up to me as the greatest ninja the village has ever seen!"

Sarutobi just smiled and headed out the door leaving Naruto to explore his new apartment. '_I believe you can do it Naruto._'

* * *

After much running and little rest the group of ninjas finally made it to Port City. Though they were all tired, hungry, and thirsty, they wasted no time for rest and got to the docks quickly.

"What can I do for you kids?" asked the boat owner taking his eyes off his book and at the group of ninja.

"I am the leader of this group, Hatake Kakashi, and as per request of Konoha we need you to take us to Nagisa Town in the Marsh County as fast as possible"

"Well I was hopin' for some relaxation today but if ya'll say you're in a hurry then hop in," said the man jumping in his boat and starting it up.

As they all got in the boat the group set sail towards Nagisa Town.

"How fast can you get us to Nagisa Town old man?" asked Asuma lighting a cigarette to Kurenai's chagrin.

"Well if considerin' it's on a whole different continent and it's smooth sailin' from here I reckon about two weeks. If we hit some bumps on our way could take three weeks maybe more."

"Damn it that's not fast enough. We may be too late by that point," grunted Kakashi in frustration.

"If I may ask, why in tarnashin' are you youngins in such a hurry?"

"Old man lets just say it's life or death," said Anko with intended pun.

* * *

"Answer me already you asshole!" shouted the pale eyed boy at the heavens.

"Dante for the hundredth time, STOP SHOUTING!" yelled Zeek at the angry boy who still was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Will both of you stop yelling!" shouted Ayeka herself before launching two long bones at the boys.

Both narrowly dodged but came to each one's particular senses.

"Did they assume we just died or something because I think I may just do that if they keep ignoring me!" said Dante in frustration while banging his head on the wall of the cell.

After some silence Zeek spoke up. "Dante how far can you see with your Byakugan?"

"I'm not sure I've never checked. Possibly fifty to seventy five meters, why?"

"I want you to see as far as you can to spy on the Naitokage and the others."

"Do you think they're even in this place Zeek-kun? I mean we've never seen past our cell and training room. He may not even be in the facility," asked Ayeka.

"No I'm not sure Ayeka, but at this point, what choice do we have? Can you do it Dante?"

"Well I can try," said Dante before activating his Byakugan.

He scanned the whole area and saw many cells and prisoners. As the floors increased the rooms changed as well. When he saw as far as he could he managed to get a glimpse of the lab before his eyes returned to their normal state.

"Well what did you see Dante?" asked Zeek.

"I-I don't know. It was only for a second, but…they're building something in a lab they have about six floors above us. The amount of chakra emulating from that thing…it's unreal. Whatever it is it's powerful."

'_Could…they be building a weapon_?' thought Zeek as his confused gaze didn't subside.

* * *

"Well it's done my lord. I can say with no ego that his is both the greatest and worst creation I've ever made. It's unstoppable. If God were to cross paths with it, God would be turned to ashes," said Aishou sitting at a table across from the Naitokage.

"Well done Aishou; no one could have accomplished this but you. Tell me, when can I use it?"

"Whenever you see fit. The only thing now is how you deliver the bomb. It's all up to you now."

"Don't you worry Aishou. My strongest men will take care of that. Now then, go rest you deserve it."

"Thank you my lord. I will join you in the laboratory when you decide to release it," said the scientist rising from the table and walking towards his room.

'_Well then it's done. I've made the ultimate weapon. Hopefully the landing will be smooth because if there's any mess up…we're done for. Well Naraku I've been by your side since you were elected the new Naitokage and I'll still be by your when you use this thing,_' thought Aishou as he closed the door behind him awaiting the final hour.

* * *

Well then the second prologue chapter is done. There might be one or two more so bearwith me please lol. For those of you who noticed I kinda quoted Kill Bill during Aishou's speech and I changed the Atomic Bomb to a Hydrogen Bomb because I read that they're more destructive…I liked destruction. There will definitely be more Naruto and Hinata appearances and a faster pace in a little bit. I hope you like it because there is plenty more to come. Read and Review please because that's just what keeps me truckin'.


	3. Prologue: The Last Temptation

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because frankly I really don't want to lol.

Author's Note: Alright the next chapter! So yeah I'm deciding to update a little earlier so I can get the prologue over with. I'm almost sure this is the last prologue chapter, but you'll know for sure by the time you get to the Author's Note at the bottom of the page. If it's not finished by this chapter I guarantee there will be 1 maybe two more prologue chapters tops. Oh and you might have seen the three Shadow children mentioned in Dante Hyuuga's story Alternate Routes. Yes they are just that awesome lol. Enjoy the new installment of Enter the Shadow Village.

* * *

It had taken just as long as the old man said, two weeks. In that elapsed amount of time the group of ninja slowly drew closer and closer to their destination of Nagisa Town. They narrowly dodged a malicious cluster of storm clouds, but luckily didn't loose much time going around them. Every night Kakashi prayed that the team would make it in time. It seemed that with every passing second the completion of the bomb drew closer and closer. He tried to keep his usual nonchalant demeanor to keep his group more relaxing, but alas he chose them all for their keen abilities and they all saw past his façade.

As the boat docked at the port of Nagisa Town the shinobi bid the old boat captain farewell and dashed across the Marsh Country towards the Light. Penetrating the nation was easier than actually infiltrating the Shadow Village, but no easy feat on its own. Due to Hikari no Kuni being a neutral county and isolating itself from the world, they rarely accepted any outsiders beyond its confines.

* * *

Aishou's door slowly opened as he walked out. He had been called by one of the Naitokage's grunts five minutes ago. All of the guards stood at attention in two straight lines to honor Aishou. This was obviously an order from the Naitokage as gratitude for completing the bomb. Slowly he strode down the hall with a stoic expression. He had hoped that by some chance the Naitokage had changed his mind about using the bomb, but he knew that was a foolish delusion that he should get out of his thoughts.

'_Well the time has come. I shouldn't be surprised really I even guessed that he would want to do it at this hour_,' thought Aishou as he reached the lab.

He had made a single hand sign and the door to the lab unlocked itself and opened. He began to take turns and climb stairs as he drew closer and closer to his designated location. He finally ascended to the place where it would both begin and end. In an area dubbedNothing's Call stood many ninja and scientists and among them was Kagami Naraku, the Naitokage.

"Ah how nice of you to join us Aishou. It's only fitting that the man who created this grand weapon be here to witness its deployment," said the Naitokage as the head scientist joined him.

As Aishou stared behind the robed man he noticed that the Hydrogen Bomb was surrounded by a twelve pronged seal. At each point of the intricate star sat a ninja; each formed one of the twelve major seals and started to pour his and her chakra into the collective stored in the seal. A green aura began to emit off the seal, and it spread onto the bomb.

"Naitokage-sama, I don't quite understand what's going on?" asked Aishou observing the glowing spectacle before his eyes.

"Simply put my dear Aishou, as the pool of chakra inside the seal grows, the bomb will be lifted by the will of my men and can be directed to any location of my choosing. Time by time each man will switch off with another to revitalize his chakra as the other continues holding the seal. I must say it was quite genius on my part; it took me quite a long time to find such a powerful and advanced seal," said the Naitokage basking in his own glory.

Aishou began to eye each ninja present in the vicinity of the seal. '_Twenty four ninja present and accounted four...this may not be enough men. This seal is extremely unstable and picky. If not enough chakra is put in or there's one slip up the whole thing will crash and burn,_' thought the scientist as he observed the weapon finally beginning to ascend.

"Yes, yes! This is the exact moment I have been waiting for. We will have every single nation bowing at our feet when this is all over. No longer must we stay a neutral nation after every country's defeat at our hands! My mouth is already watering from the sweet taste of death and anguish as families will lose loved ones, and watching their village leaders they've once respected with heads at my feet asking for mercy! Aishou this is the final hour at which the course of history will take a drastic turn! Let this unstoppable weapon quench my thirst for blood and power, and let the whole world know, Kagami Naraku, the greatest ninja and leader alive was ruthless enough to take this radical step to achieving what rightfully is his!" shouted the Naitokage as his tone became animalistic and inhuman.

The large weapon ascended higher and higher into the sky before it was face to face with the clouds themselves. As the first group of ninja quickly switched with their counterpart, two of the sitting nin formed snake instead of one.

"No you fool what have you done?!" shouted Aishou, but it was too late, the damage had been done.

The green aura around the bomb slowly disappeared as it began to fall in a downward spiral. Only the anger of the Naitokage was heard before a blinding light, which radiated with the heat of three suns, filled the room.

* * *

"So what kind of thing do you think they made up there guys?" asked the brown haired girl, playing with her hair.

"How the hell should I know? I think it's some kind of toy that'll help us train. That's probably why they haven't been paying any attention to us. What do you figure Zeek?" asked the pale eyed boy, chewing on his hangnail.

"Well…maybe it's a weapon. I've been thinking that for a while now, but I'm not so sure," said Zeek, lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Why would they be building a weapon? They have us right, I mean what could be better than that?" said Dante as he jerked up upon hearing that last comment.

"Well I don't know really. I just figured that maybe they found something stronger than us. The whole reason we're here is to be made into unstoppable warriors, which the Naitokage could use as 'weapons'," said Zeek, air quoting weapons.

"Well yeah, I guess that kind of--," said Dante before getting caught off by a strong rumbling.

"What the hell is going on?!" shouted Dante, after regaining minimal composure.

"Dante-kun, Zeek-kun!" shouted Ayeka, as the two boys huddled together with her in the middle of the cell.

* * *

The three had closed their eyes, as an extremely blinding light entered the cell, leaving nothing visible to the eye. In the blink of an eye the blinding light increased a thousand fold as it continued to increase in circumference. Rapidly, the Village Hidden in the Shadows had been swallowed up by this extreme light sphere. In a blink of an eye an explosion that could be heard from any place on the planet arose. The tremendous blast destroyed anything in its path as a titanic cloud arose from the chaotic blast spreading in size in every direction.

"You don't understand this is urgent! Lives could be at stake here! You have to let us in for the good of your people!" pleaded Kakashi, as he tried to explain the situation to two guards blockading the gates into the Light County.

"I don't care even if the whole world is blowing up, no papers of proof, no entry!" shouted one of the two guards to the group of ninja.

"What, do you guys think we were born yesterday? Day by day we see all kinds of people trying to get access into his amazing country. If this was really a life or death situation then your Hokage would have given you papers!" added the second guard.

"Are you two idiots!? How could we have time to get approval papers from the Hokage when something as serious as this can happen? Let us through!" shouted Anko, anger rising off the charts.

"Hey lady like we said to your masked friend here, no papers no entry! Hey buddy, mind keeping your mutt on a leash?"

"You know what Kakashi? I say we force our way through these two jokers. I'm sure that we can get there faster beating the shit out of these guys than trying to solve this with proper conduct" said Asuma, pulling two trench knives out of his pockets; ready to fight.

Suddenly an enormous and powerful burst of wind blew in the group's direction and sending them flying. The squall was so potent, that even being the skilled shinobi they where, the group couldn't even make a graceful landing. When they all regained their poise, they saw the two guards knocked out with chunks of the wall resting on top of them. Kakashi looked in the sky and saw an enormous dark-grey vortex in the sky, spreading debris into the air.

'_Could this be the bomb? Is it too late? But wait…why has it gone off in Kagegakure? Has something happened to hinder their attack? There's only one solution; we have to get there as fast as possible_,' thought Kakashi, observing the expanding whirlpool of chaos.

"Let's go everyone here's our chance!" shouted the masked nin, as the group followed him towards the cloud of conflict.

* * *

"Humph! Figures that once we finally get to see the outside world it's a bunch of rubble. What the hell were those idiots doing when they were being silent that whole time!?" shouted Dante.

"I don't know Dante, but let's just be happy we survived whatever that was. We really do owe our lived to you Ayeka-chan, thank you," said the crimson eyed boy.

* * *

"_Dante-kun, Zeek-kun!" shouted Ayeka, as the two boys huddled together with her in the middle of the cell._

_As the three crouched there with their eyes closed, they dared not open them. Suddenly multiple layers of bone cocooned the children, growing larger in density. Ayeka Kaguya's bones were note to be taken lightly. Her bloodline limit had come in handy her whole life, whether it was from shielding her from attacks or creating space between her and her opponent. Alas, the full potential of her kekki genkai could not be reached due to her unwillingness to partake in battle._

_The entire facility along with the rest of the village was decimated in the blink of an eye as an explosion followed the blinding light. Nothing could be seen in sight after the smog from the weapon cleared. Rubble, ash, and debris; that's all that was left of the once ambitious Shadow Village. In place of the Naitokage Tower and experimental facility was an enormous crater. In it was nothing more than some of the remains of the building. In a second's flash one of the walls that were toppled over was flipped on its other side._

_There stood the pale eyed boy heavily exhaling, and behind him sat the other two children. It had seemed that the bone cocoon Ayeka had created had absorbed most of the damage, leaving the three in once piece. He pulled them both up and each took a moment to absorb their surroundings. They might have not understood what caused that explosion and all this damage, but for the first time…they saw the outside. They remained silent for a few moments before the raven haired boy spoke._

"_So now what do we do? I'm more than positive that we're the only people left in the village."_

"_We can do anything we want Zeek, we're free! I say we get the hell out of this dumb as fast as possible!" said Dante with growing excitement in his voice._

"_Anou...Dante-kun, where will we go? We've never left the cell except for training. This is the first time we even saw sky. I don't even think we know where north, south, east, and west are," said Ayeka with gloom in her voice._

"_That's...true I guess. Sorry for getting so excited guys. I guess we are fish out of water, huh?" said Dante, with gloom replacing his excitement._

"…_Well nothing we can do about it now. I saw we find somewhere to stay for now until we figure out what we're going to do. It looks like that tower is still in somewhat good shape, why not go there for shelter?" suggested Zeek, keeping a satisfactory tone._

_The three headed towards the gloomy tower as it stuck out like a sore thumb among the rest of the rubble of the once occupied village._

* * *

The brown haired girl blushed at his comment. "It was only natural Zeek-kun. I had to protect us because we only have each other."

"Yeah that's true, I guess it's us against the world now, huh--," said Zeek before immediately cutting himself off. "Dante scan the area. I sense unfamiliar chakra in the village.

Taken slightly aback from the comment, Dante immediately activated his doujutsu. "**Byakugan! **Yeah you were right Zeek. I see six ninja. Two girls and four guys. From the looks of their headbands they aren't from around here. Heh, one of them kind of looks like you too…they're coming our way!" said Dante, observing all of the intruders.

"Well it can't be help, considering this is the only standing structure in the whole village. Well then I guess we have no choice, let's show our guests some hospitality shall we? I mean they obviously traveled a long way just to get here," said Zeek coldly as the three children faded into the darkness of the tower, awaiting their intruders.

* * *

"Whoa, they sure did a number on themselves didn't they?" said Asuma, observing the rubble of the village once called Kagegakure.

"It seems that in all of their planning they just couldn't handle the awesome power of the Hydrogen Bomb," said Kakashi with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"If you ask me they had it coming. Those overly ambitious bastards should never have even considered using a weapon this destructive. Good rid dens if you ask me," said Anko, not even a tad sorry for her harshness.

"This was a blessing for them! If we had come along before the bomb was used, they would have been in even worse shape than this," said Gai, boasting his groups' skills.

"No offense Gai, but it doesn't get in any worse shape than this. I mean look at it, there's nothing left," said Kurenai, almost a little pity in her voice.

"Actually you're a tad off Kurenai-san. There is still that one tower left standing, and I sense three chakra sources emitting from it," said Itachi, observing the dark tower with his Sharingan eyes.

"What!? It can't be, nothing could have survived that explosion," said Kakashi, lifting his headband to reveal his own Sharingan eye. He scanned the tower himself, and what Itachi said was true, there were three strong chakra sources coming from the tower. It was most likely the Naitokage and two of his men. "Alright team move out! If those three are the Naitokage and his guards, then that is still a threat to us!" shouted Kakashi, as his team followed him towards the mysterious tower.

When they got to the tower they all stared all Kakashi for confirmation before entering the dark abyss. They might as well have been blindfolded because there was barely a shred of light in the room. They wandered around aimlessly growing further and further apart.

As Gai was wandering through the valley of darkness he suddenly heard footsteps and turned around in a fighting stance. He saw a pair of red eyes staring directly at him, which contained three tomoe in each eye.

"Hey Itachi, you almost scared me for a second…did you get shorter, or is it just me?" asked the man in green spandex before that same figure sent him flying backwards with a punch to the stomach.

The loud noise from Gai's fall alerted the rest of the group as each readied a kunai for battle.

"Gai, are you alright?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah I'm fine, but one of the enemies attacked. I know this sounds weird, but it's true. One of them has Sharingan!" shouted Gai, still in shock from what he had just said.

"What!?" shouted Itachi and Kakashi in unison at what they had just heard.

Before anyone could continue the conversation a large amount of bones began penetrating the ground in everyone's general direction. Most were able to narrowly dodge, but Kurenai managed to get a grazed shoulder from the impact.

In no time at all a voice from the air was heard as it called out, "**Gouyuuka no Jutsu (Great Dragon Fire Technique)!" **Suddenly everyone was being bombarded by numbers of flaming dragon heads. While Anko was trying to dodge the fire jutsu, she got a glimpse of the jutsu user's face, and it seemed to belong to a child.

While trying not to get hit by even one of those hell dragons, the shinobi failed to notice the third assailant coming their way. Every one of ninjas was being attacked by a barrage of slashes from swords. Luckily no one's vital points seemed to get pierced, but the attacks had only ceased for a moment.

"Come on team, we need to get on the offensive before we give them the opportunity to kill us!" shouted Kakashi once again removing his headband. This was now considered a serious fight.

The six ninja decided to split up into three groups of two in order to out number each enemy. Kakashi and Itachi ran towards the ninjutsu user, hoping to counter and technique he threw at them. Itachi rapidly formed a few hand seals and shouted, "**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Grand Waterfall Technique)!" **

Hoping that last technique would over power this supposed, "Sharingan user", he did not expect the same jutsu to be returned, and clashing with his own water jutsu for dominance. Kakashi on the other hand decided to take advantage of this opportunity and began making hand signs for his strongest jutsu.

After storing enough chakra into his palm Kakashi quickly ran and thrusted his right hand into the mysterious attacker shouting, "**Raikiri!" **He felt contact at his arm slowly penetrated the flesh he stabbed, but all he heard after that was, **"Bunshin Bakuha (Shadow Clone Explosion)." **The two Konoha nin were blown back from the force of the attack. Whoever they where fighting was no amateur to battle, as he fought like a true ninjutsu master.

Kurenai and Asuma weren't faring much better for themselves, as the sword wielder was able to parry Asuma's trench knife attacks and keep Kurenai from making hand seals for her genjutsu. After the same routine of cat and mouse played between the three, the sword wielder decided to mix it up a little, and shouted, **"Byakugan!"**he had never had his much fun with any of the ninja the Naitokage made him fight.

The two were flabbergasted at what they just heard, and suddenly the two felt their chakra points being assaulted as the attacker was quickly making his way from one ninja to the other. Both Asuma and Kurenai had some trouble keeping their balance as a number of their tenketsu had been attacked.

"Damn it! First a Sharingan user, and now this one had the Byakugan? What the hell is this, some kind of Konoha bloodline reunion?" said Asuma, frustrated at the direction the battle was going.

"Well I don't want to make things even more aggravating, but I think the last attack from the spikes was actually the Kaguya clan kekki genkai," said Kurenai as she slowly regained her balance.

"Great, that makes me feel tons better," said Asuma returning to his fighting stance.

As for Anko and Gai, the two of them weren't faring any better than the other teams. Any time Gai went in for a kick or punch, the enemy would summon his or her spikes to cushion the blow. Anko's snake jutsu weren't doing much better; the snakes would be skewered as soon as they were summoned. The funny thing was that the enemy wouldn't attack back, merely defending himself from their attacks. It might as well have been two woodland creatures attempting to damage a boulder.

"Damn it. I can't use the **Renge (Lotus)**; there isn't enough room for me to use it without hurting the others. Besides, I can't even see the guy. Humph, this is just another challenge of youth I must overcome!" shouted Gai once again running towards his opponent.

"Fine then, how about a change of tactics," said Anko before forming the hand signs for her jutsu, "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!**"

Before the enemy narrowly dodged the fireball, Anko once again got a glimpse of the enemy's face.

"This one is a child too?" said Anko stunned to witness another child opposing them.

Before she could think about the situation, Gai called for her assistance in battle. The fight was dragged on for what seemed like ages. No matter what jutsu they pulled out, the enemy seemed to find a way around it. These were expert ninja they were facing at that moment. They tried a number of tactics, including switching with someone in hopes of trying to confuse the three enigmas. As the battle dragged on, everyone seemed to slowly reach their breaking points. Kurenai and Asuma had a good number of cuts and sealed tenketsu, Anko and Gai had a few puncture wounds, and Kakashi and Itachi got hit from several jutsu. Needless to say, the other three were just as tired. Their movements began to slow down and they received hits themselves. They had never been pushed that far and they never had to fight for their lives, such as this moment.

As the sword wielding enemy ran towards the leaf shinobi, the sound of steel hit the floor as he dropped his sword. "Damn it, not now! Ayeka-chan, Zeek, help," said the voice coated with pain.

As the two ran over to their fallen comrade, the bones wielding warrior summoned an enormous amount of bones, as many spikes protruded the ground, pushing their opponents to the other side of the room.

That was the last straw for Anko. First, she saw children's faces, then, she heard their voices. There was only one way to confirm he suspicions, and that was to shed some light on this chaos.

After forming many hand signs, Anko aimed her jutsu towards the ceiling, "**Ninpou: Hebi Bakuhastu (Snake Explosion)!**"

As the summoned snakes made contact with the ceiling of the tower, they exploded and sunlight leaked into the room. The reactions of the leaf shinobi were all the same; they felt a combination of surprise, confusion, and nausea; they were fighting children this whole time?

The children paid no attention to them, as they had different matters to attend to. From across the wall of bones, three children stood there; in the middle was an indigo haired boy with pale white eyes, each of his arms being by held by the other two. From his left stood a brown haired girl with green eyes and punctured holes in her shirt indicating she was the bone user. From the pale eyed boy's right stood a crimson eyed boy with long black hair tied in a pony tail with the exception of two bangs at the side of his face. The two were performing some kind of medical jutsu on their comrade's arms. It wasn't clear as to what was wrong with them due to them completing the jutsu before any observations could be made.

The pale eyed boy picked up his blade and readied his stance, along with his comrades but was stopped when one of the leaf ninja called out to them.

"Please, let's stop fighting. Both our groups are tired from battle. Let's talk and figure things out because you were not what we were expecting," said Anko with rare kindness in her eyes.

"Oh? And what were you expecting leaf ninja?" asked Zeek, being careful not to lower his guard.

"We were sent here on a very important mission. Your village had a bomb in its possession, and we were sent here to stop its employment," said Kakashi, stepping forward.

The three children looked at each other in confusion. This was the first time they were hearing about this.

"Well that explains what that explosion was. You'll have to forgive our ignorance, we weren't aware of our village's plans," said Zeek, giving his friends the okay to lower their guard.

"You mean you had no idea about the bomb's existence? Why is it that you three are the only ones left in the village," asked the masked nin; curiosity peaking his interest.

"Our friend here, Ayeka, has the Kaguya kekki genkai, and we were shielded from most the explosion thanks to her dense bones. The reason we didn't know about this bomb was because we were kept prisoner by our village since we were barely able to walk."

"Keeping children prisoners…that's just about the cruelest thing I've ever heard of," said Kurenai, with sorrow in her eyes.

"That brings us to my next question; How do you three possess kekki genkai from other villages?" asked Kakashi, trying to keep authority in his voice.

"Well we didn't even know that there were others like us existed. Like, this is the first time I saw another person with the same eyes as Zeek here," said Dante, referring to Itachi and Kakashi.

"So…have you three been by yourselves your whole lives?" asked Anko, sympathizing with the three children.

"…Yeah pretty much. We've only had each other to depend on our whole lives. They kept forcing us to train harder and harder," said Ayeka, attempting to open up to the new strangers.

"Who did?"

"The Naitokage; he made us train everyday of our lives. He wanted to have the three strongest ninja any village had ever seen. For a few weeks we just sat there because they were apparently busy building the bomb," said Zeek.

"This…is just too hard to bear. What do you three even plan on doing, now that you're free?" asked Anko, gritting her teeth in anger.

"Well we haven't though that through yet. We kinda' just came here a little bit before you showed up," said Dante, sheathing his sword.

"Well then stop thinking because you're coming with us," said Anko, earning shocked looks from everyone.

"Anko have you lost your mind?! They might be children, but they're still Kagegakure ninja! They can kill us as soon as we turn our backs to them!" shouted Asuma, earning an angry look from Kakashi.

"What about me, huh? When I was found in the Sea Country, I had no one. Then I was found by the Anbu…by Kakashi, and the Hokage could have sent me back by myself, but he didn't, and I'm not about to do the same to these kids!" shouted Anko, trying to hold back tears and keep her tough girl image.

"Anko-chan…," whispered Kakashi, walking over to his lover to embrace her in a hug.

"Kakashi I know it goes against the books but--."

"I agree with you Anko-chan, I'll gladly bring them back with us, that is if you three want to," said Kakashi, looking at the three dumbfounded children.

The three turned around to discuss the situation.

"So, what do you think guys?" asked Zeek.

"I don't know. We were just fighting these guys not five minutes ago, and now we go with them to wherever? It sounds weird to me," said Dante, stating his opinion.

"Well what were we planning on doing on our own? We don't know any other village to go to, and this place is just an empty dump. I say we go with them. What do you think Zeek-kun?" asked Ayeka, with pleading eyes.

He took a moment to look from the leaf ninja back to the other children to answer. "I think we should do it. They look like good people, and I want to do what's best for us. We don't have a future here, but we might with them."

"Well alright, I guess that makes sense," said Dante, before the three turned to face the leaf ninja, "Alright. We'll go with you.

Anko's face lit up with joy along with the rest of the Konoha shinobi. Even Asuma nodded in agreement. The three proceeded out of the village and began their journey back to Konoha. Dante, Zeek, and Ayeka never stopped observing their surroundings. They never believed the outside world was this amazing, this vivid. The air, the sky, the grass, the sun, the moon, the stars, it was all too much beauty to take in. Along the road the three children were a bit hesitant to begin sharing. It was hard changing the way you views the world in a matter of days. Anko was able to bond with the three most. It was almost as if the three were her own.

* * *

When they had returned to Nagisa town, they had found the same boat captain waiting for them to return to Port City. It was a quiet and tranquil trip back to the Tea Country. One night Itachi couldn't sleep, and got up to find Zeek staring up at the sky.

"Zeek-kun, you aren't asleep at this hour?"

"Hmm, oh sorry Itachi. I haven't been able to get much sleep lately. I can't help staring at the moon. For all of my eight years I've never seen something so amazing. So how come you're not asleep?"

"I tend to have nightmares from time to time, and that usually keeps me from going back to sleep. Why don't we talk to pass the time? I've been meaning to ask you some questions, if you don't mind of course."

"No, go right ahead."

"Why is it that your Sharingan never dispels?"

"…My Sharingan is my natural eye. I was born with it, just as it was born fully evolved."

"Fully evolved? '_Does that mean he has obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan?_"

"Yeah, it just didn't go away like Dante's Byakugan. It never really concerned me."

"Hmmm, if your Sharingan is permanent then you must have copied quite a number of jutsu."

"I analyze and memorize anything I see because it's always on. I just soak stuff in like a sponge and its there forever."

Seeing the depressing mood he's started, Itachi decided to change the subject. "You want to know something cool?"

"What?"

"If we're both Uchiha. We're related in some way.

"Yeah I guess you're right," said Zeek, smiling at the realization of having a blood relative.

The two talked until dawn about anything they couldn't talk about with anyone else. From the distance, it almost looked like a before and after shot of the same person.

The Konoha shinobi and their escorted youths made it to Port City within a few days. From that point they began their journey back to Konoha, and the delivery of Dante, Zeek, and Ayeka. As they drew closer to the Leaf Village, they couldn't help but be in awe looking at the foliage growing near the village. It was especially beautiful now since it was spring time, and new life was blooming in the village.

* * *

When they finally got to the gates of Konoha, the three children hesitated a bit before entering. What if they would be sent back to the once called Kagegakure? Would people treat them any differently? The three may have been combat savvy, but nonetheless they were still children, and had the same insecurities. Upon entering the three were surprised by what they saw; a bustling village full of people. It definitely was different from what the expected. They took in their surroundings as they walked toward a giant tower in the center of the village. On the way they saw children their age running around and playing; a luxury they never had. They halted once they finally got to the red facility that loomed over the entire village.

Kakashi was talking to the guard, and he looked towards them a few times; he was too far for them to hear the conversation. Afterwards, the ninja headed inside, walking through the stairs and corridors before they stopped in front of a particular door.

"You three come with us," said Kakashi, snapping the three out of their nervous states.

Upon entering was an old man filing paper work before he noticed the group of ninja come into his office.

"Ah Kakashi, if you are here I'm assuming the mission was a success?" asked the old man.

"Yes Hokage-sama, the mission went in our favor. It seems that in the effort to use the Hydrogen Bomb, Kagegakure underestimated its hazard, and ended up getting hit with the bomb. Everyone and everything in the village is destroyed as a result."

"Ah what a shame, Kagami Naraku was an overly ambitious man, though it's a shame considering the level of skill the man had. I suppose we can't do anything about it now. You all are dismissed and will start receiving missions within a week; you all deserve the rest," said the village leader, as the group, excluding Kakashi and Anko, left the room.

The Hokage's eyes widened after three children were revealed from behind the leaf ninja.

"Hmm? Kakashi, would you like to explain this to me?"

"You see Hokage-sama; I wasn't completely honest with you when I said there were no survivors. Upon entering Kagegakure, these three were the only chakra sources left. We went to where they were hiding, unaware that they were children, and they ambushed us. Though they may seem young, these three were able to keep us on our toes throughout the whole fight."

"On your toes? We almost beat you if it hadn't been for my arms!" shouted Dante, before earning an angry look from Anko that shut him up.

The Hokage leaned in a bit to get a good look at the three. "Are my eyes mistaken, or do these boy's contain the Byakugan and Sharingan?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, Zeek here has a Sharingan, which happens to be his natural eye. Dante has the Byakugan, and Ayeka has the Shikotsu Myaku, the Kaguya clan's kekki genkai. Neither we nor they know how the Naitokage came into possession of these three powerful bloodlines, but all we know now is that they are alone and have nowhere to go. Anko and I have discussed it…and we would like to take them into custody as our own."

"…I see, Kakashi this is very serious. Though they may be children, they do come from now enemy territory, and before you jump in Anko, I understand its similar circumstances to your story, which is why I'm allowing it."

"You're what?!" shouted Anko, along with the three children in surprise.

"Yes, I am allowing it, but under two conditions. One, because Zeek is still an Uchiha, and Dante is still a Hyuuga, you must first ask their clans if they want to take custody of them. Second, is that I want these three enrolled into the ninja academy, if they are as skilled as you say they are then they will make exceptional ninja. Now then, I hope you three enjoy your new home, and I look forward to seeing you three succeed in your lives'. You are all dismissed."

All of them bowed in gratitude and left the Sandaime's office. Anko was a little upset thinking of the possibility that these three would be split up. On the other hand, the three shadow children were still in complete shock. They would live normal lives in this friendly village? It was almost too good to be true. Outside, Kakashi gave Anko the responsibility of taking the children, while he went to go buy more groceries, after all he was buying for five now…well hopefully five.

* * *

The first stop the Hyuuga compound. On the way Anko briefed Dante in on the Hyuugas and how they were among the noble clans of Konoha. When they got there Anko informed the Hyuuga guard that she needed to speak to Hiashi-sama under the Hokage's orders. In a few minutes Hiashi, along with the Hyuuga elder's and Hinata at his hand came to the entrance of the compound.

"Anko-san, it's a pleasure to see you. What is this urgent matter that the Hokage sent you here for. My daughter needs all the training she can if she is to become the next heir," said Hiashi briefly smiling at his daughter.

"Well Hiashi-sama, this can be either really brief or really long. I'm just going to be blunt here and get to the big picture. On my mission to the Shadow Village, my group and I found three children, one being a Hyuuga. He is to stay with me unless you want to take custody of him."

Hiashi's eyes widened to their maximum, as he heard this story. When he stared at Dante he almost had a heart attack at what he saw. The boy had the same indigo hair as Hinata. When his beloved wife, may her spirit live in peace, gave birth to two twins. One baby was a boy, and the other a girl. After six months, the boy was kidnapped by unknown intruders. In the morning all was found were multiple dead Hyuuga guards, probably killed by the kidnapper after attempting to save the boy. His wife, Suzume, was traumatized by the event and died shortly after of a broken heart and a loss of the will to live any longer. It was after that event that Hiashi was so protective of Hinata. A few years later, Hiashi was able to prevent Hinata's kidnapping by a Kumo nin.

Of course in a normal situation, assuming that a boy you saw for the first time was your son would be near impossible. This wasn't a normal situation. Along with being born with pale eyes, all Hyuugas had brown hair. Well all Hyuugas besides Hinata. This was because Suzume wasn't a Hyuuga by blood, but by marriage. She had long and beautiful indigo locks, and as much as the clan protested, Hiashi wed her. Dante bore the exact same indigo hair.

"Gentleman, if you would excuse us for a moment, I have to talk to these people in private," said Hiashi, as the rest of the Hyuuga elders left curious as to what his motives were.

"Now then, as much as I would love to take Dante into the Hyuuga clan…I'm afraid I can't do so," said the man, earning a surprised look from Anko and a sad one from Dante.

"You mustn't misunderstand me, I want to take him, but…he would die then. You see, the Hyuuga elders would want to brand him with our clan's cursed seal, and because he's over five years of age, applying the mark on him would fry his mind. You see, he deserves to be here because…I'm more than positive he is my son; Hinata's twin brother," said Hiashi, this time gaining surprised looks from everyone including Hinata.

"You're my dad?" asked Dante, speaking through his shock.

"Yes, you were kidnapped by who I assume was a ninja from the Shadow Village. You see, I would love to take you back home where you belong, but I couldn't forgive myself if anything would happen to you. I still want you to play with and protect Hinata like a good brother should. Now then, we must be going now before the elders start asking questions. Farewell my son, I hope we will get to know each other better," said Hiashi, turning around and heading towards the main house, but not before Hinata and Dante shared a brief, but warm look.

The four turned around, and left the Hyuuga compound. It was a quiet trip to the Uchiha compound before Ayeka spoke up.

"I'm sorry you couldn't stay with your family Dante-kun."

"No it's okay. I was kind of hoping to get to know about my heritage better, but I think my place is with you guys, that is if Zeek ends up with us."

* * *

It was a long walk to the Uchiha compound, which was on the other end of the village. In that time, Anko got to know the three even more. She learned that the reason Ayeka refused to fight was because she believes that there is always a way to settle things without hurting others and she learned that the sword Dante carries around was made by Zeek, whose hobby was weapon crafting. This bonding made it even harder for her to let go of the children.

They had finally made it to the Uchiha compound. The Uchihas had got word of the situation already, and requested Zeek come in alone into the compound. He took one last look at the three, and walked towards the heart of the Uchiha compound.

When Zeek had entered the main house he saw three people inside. One man in the middle of the room and his two sons at each of his sides, one of which Zeek knew was Itachi. The other boy was his age, but instead of long hair in a pony tail such as himself and Itachi's, it was similar to his father's length.

"So you must be Zeek. I've heard many interesting things about you from Itachi. You might say you're like a celebrity here," said the man, as Zeek remained quite.

"Well then, my name is Uchiha Fugaku. You've already met Itachi here, and this is my younger son Sasuke," said Fugaku, as the two young boys exchanged smiles.

"Let me just get to the point. Hearing that you managed to hold your own fighting both Itachi and Copy Ninja Kakashi, and that you were born with Sharingan really interested me," said the man, as Sasuke frowned to that comment.

"That's more than enough to say that I want you in my clan right by my side."

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer. You see, I lived my whole life for someone who only wanted me for my power. I now have the opportunity to live with a family that truly cares for me, and that family is not yours I'm afraid," said Zeek, shocking the other three in the room.

He simply got up, and left the main house. Before he left the compound, Itachi ran up to him.

"Itachi, forgive me, but I just couldn't live with another man who wanted my power."

"No Zeek, you've made the right choice. It's easily said my clan's priorities have gone in the wrong direction in its later years. I only came here to give you 'instructions' if that's what you wish to call them. Go to the main hall of the Nanko Shrine...beneath the seventh tatami mat from the back wall, on the right side, is our clan's secret meeting place.  
The true purpose of our clan's eye techniques...and its secrets, are recorded there," said Itachi, leaving a thunderstruck Zeek in the middle of the clan compound.

Anko, Dante, and Ayeka were beginning to think that Zeek was really gone for good. It had never been just the two of them before, and in this situation it wasn't better. Zeek's cynical and lethargic persona brought the other two much happiness. Even Anko seemed to grow quite attached to the crimson eyed boy. All three looked at the ground with sorrow in their eyes until before they heard another voice.

"Why the hell does everyone look so sad? Did you guys realize that without me your puny lives would be even more meaningless?" asked Zeek, heading out of the compound to join the others.

In a blink on an eye, Dante pounced on Zeek, but not out of aggravation from the prior comment, but from glee knowing that they would be together.

"Zeek-kun, I thought we'd never see your cranky face again!" said Dante crushing the boy under him.

"Oh please, I couldn't just leave you guys. What reason would you have for living on without me?" asked Zeek, half joking.

"C'mon you two, this is great news, but we still have to get home and meet up with Kakashi. Then we can have a family dinner celebrating the completion of our family," said Anko, with delight in her voice.

This rung in the heads of the three children like a beautiful symphony that only a music prodigy could create after his death. The four walked the rest of the way home suggesting all the things they would do now that they were a…family.

* * *

Once home, Kakashi was joined by the four in the living room. For many years Kakashi lived in his tiny one bedroom apartment, but in recent years he purchased a larger apartment for himself and Anko.

"Kakashi, it's the greatest news ever, we get all three of the kids!" shouted Anko embracing her boyfriend.

"Aye-aye-aye, we only have one spare room Anko-chan, how do we fix this problem?"

"Actually, that'll do for us. We've lived in the same cell together our whole lives. It would be weird if we weren't in the same room," interjected Dante, whose statement was reinforced with two nods of agreement.

"Well then it's settled. By the way, don't think cause' we like you three we won't be harsh parents. You have to listen to everything we say--," said Anko, before getting cut off by three warm hugs from the children. That was the very first time they realized that they would have parents.

Anko smiled and embraced the three in a long, warm, and loving hug. Kakashi smiled under his mask before joining the four in their group hug. This was just as amazing for him as the rest of them, all the people he ever cared about died when he was young, now he had a new set of loved ones to nurture and take care of. He had a beautiful girlfriend, and three beautiful children. Yes, this relationship was bound by something far stronger than blood…it was bound by destiny's path.

* * *

In a few short weeks, Dante, Zeek, and Ayeka were slowly getting used to their living accommodations. They immediately threw away the rags they had worn for their whole lives, and finally wore cloths that were both fitted and that didn't smell like rat feces. The funny thing was the whole family behaved as though they were born a family rather than one that had been recently formed. They consistently went out on family time; Kakashi turned over his Anbu captain position to Itachi in order for less missions. It was all worth it though, because the happiness the new family received was unparalleled.

A month after the mission ended, the academy was taking in a whole new crop of children, who were all eager to become ninja. All of the children were accompanied with their parents. One boy was different though, he was accompanied by the Hokage himself. As Dante saw this, he assumed that the boy must have been special to be accompanied by a man of such power.

After the orientation for the new ninja, the parents said their goodbyes to their kids; Anko made sure to give the three as powerful bone crushing hugs as possible before leaving with her masked lover to do whatever adults did. The children walked into their new classroom, were a ninja with a scarred nose stood in front of the room,; clearly he was the teacher. Dante, Zeek, and Ayeka made themselves comfortable in the last row of the room leaving two empty seats next to Zeek.

The last boy to enter was the same boy that was accompanied by the Hokage. Dante thought to himself that everyone would want to sit with the blonde boy, assuming he was of high nobility. The complete opposite happened. Anytime the boy would go towards an empty seat a different child would send him a dirt look, followed by mean words, and ended by pulling the chair towards them. He noticed Hinata in the classroom as well. She waved to him, but sent him a weak smile due to her row being occupied already. Everyone began to laugh at the boy, as he struggled to find a seat. He almost began to shed tears before a voice called out to him.

"Hey Blondie, you can sit next to me!" shouted Zeek, to the boy.

"R-really, do you mean it?" said the blonde boy, walking next to Zeek, hesitating to sit down almost expecting a mean joke.

"You slow or something? He said the seat's all yours," said Dante.

"Wow thanks. My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," said the boy, introducing himself.

"I'm Uchiha Zeek, and these less attractive people here are, Kaguya Ayeka, and Hyuuga Dante," said Zeek, earning a laugh from Naruto, and two dirty looks from Dante and Ayeka.

Suddenly something happened that made the whole class gasp. The girl of noble heritage got up from her seat and walked to the back of the room towards the ostracized boy.

"Anou, is it okay if I sit here?" asked the pale eyed girl, blushing when she made eye contact with Naruto.

"N-no, of course not! That is, if my three new friends are okay with it?" asked Naruto, with pleading eyes.

"Of course she can! This is a perfect chance to get to know my sister." This time it was Dante who spoke, who earned a confused look from Naruto.

"She's your sister?"

"Yes anou, Naruto-kun. It's a long story," said Hinata, joining the last empty seat next to Naruto.

Before class began, the five began to talk and share a bit about themselves. They quickly developed a little clique as they shared stories about themselves. Hinata and Naruto were very impressed by the shadow children, despite its gloomy atmosphere. Dante couldn't help but notice awkward looks between Naruto and Hinata, as they blushed when making eye contact with each other.

When class started the sensei, Umino Iruka, began to ask the children a few ninja-esque questions to test their knowledge. Everyone was shocked that Zeek answered every question thrown at him swiftly and precisely. Uchiha Sasuke, who was also in the class, frowned that yet again he would be overshadowed by a fellow Uchiha. A pink haired girl that went by Haruno Sakura was baffled. She thought she was well educated before being outsmarted by this boy.

As Zeek continued to answer every question, much to Iruka's chagrin, Dante tuned out the world and stared out the window.

'_It's such a beautiful day,_' thought Dante, as a bird flew by cawing what seemed like human words.

* * *

Well that was the final prologue chapter! I decided that three was enough before the main storyline started. I know this seems like a lot of words, but trust me when I say I rushed through it lol. I know it's mostly OCs, but I was just establishing things people might question later in the main storyline. After this I promise to even it out, making it more Naruto and Hinata centered. I hope you liked the prologue chapters because the main story starts soon. Dueces!


End file.
